


intervention

by sidebarold (buckybarfs)



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Flystep - Freeform, Other, gremlin to the max, lots of swear words, my sidestep is stupid as fuck and i love them for it, non-binary sidestep - Freeform, theres like maybe some retribution stuff in here but they're not spoilers, this has like 0 to do with anything that happens in the game, this is soft crack or something like that, this isn't written from the second person POV sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/sidebarold
Summary: When they entered they paused, based on their first impression this was an intervention. All it was missing was a banner. Everyone was standing around the table and staring at them, they may as well have had envelopes with concerned letters in their hands. Everyone aside from Herald, who was sitting in a chair, his body curled into a ball and a guilty look on his face.





	intervention

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this is the first thing i've ever written for FH and i wrote it a while ago so here!

**__** __

Getting called to to the Rangers building by anyone other than Ortega was nerve wracking, even Herald didn’t call them to the building. The fear that somehow they’d found out threatened to consume them. Cade wasn’t sure how they could have possibly found out, they’d covered their tracks meticulously. Was it because they’d fought hand to hand with Ortega-- _ Charge _ ? Had he recognized their fighting patterns? After the first time they’d thought they were safe, he hadn’t seemed suspicious then.

 

Maybe it was because they’d pulled their punches, knowing his ribs were still bruised from some other hero work he’d been up to earlier in the week.

 

They shouldn’t go. 

 

But that wasn’t them, they weren’t running anymore. 

 

Los Diablos was their home whether they liked it or not.

 

Besides, not showing up would make them seem even guiltier. 

 

It had been Steel who had called them, who’d sighed when they’d answered the phone and hung up without a word. Then called them back and left a voicemail saying they needed to come to the Rangers base as soon as possible. 

 

_ Yikes. _

 

They loitered outside the door for a minute, maybe two, pacing in an attempt to calm themselves. It didn’t work, inwardly they were still a mess but they managed to put up that mask. 

 

The receptionist looked up with a bright smile that dimmed when Cade walked in. 

 

“Cade. They’re waiting for you upstairs in the kitchen.”

 

_ Great. _

 

“Thanks,” an awkward pause as they scoured the corners of their mind trying to remember her name, “You!”

 

Christ, they really needed to get better about names.

 

They ducked their head, ignoring the now glaring girl behind the desk as they tried to keep their head down. Not that it would do anything. If they were being arrested they’d have been arrested already, at the very least security would escort them up. But no, they still had as much free reign as ever.

 

Maybe it was about Argent.

 

They shuddered at the thought, running a hand through their unruly hair as they pushed the button for the lift. They’d been in her mind three times, having decided to take a break on the mind games with her because there was something off. Looking into her eyes they knew something was off, but looking into her mind they knew for certain. 

 

But what was it?

 

They stepped into the elevator, fighting the urge to tap their foot as the doors closed and the began their ascent.

 

What that what this was about?

 

Had she figured out it wasn’t Locus?

 

They knew she was suspicious, but she hadn’t outwardly said anything.

 

Had their therapist snitched? That was against the rules, at least they thought. They hadn’t said anything bad per se, but they had gotten as personal as they dared. Was this an intervention?

 

By the time the elevator doors opened on the proper floor Cade had braided and unbraided their hair three times. The worry about the abrupt summons and the uninterrupted elevator ride had their stomach in knots.

 

Elevator rides were never uninterrupted.

 

Before stepping into the kitchen they took a moment to center themselves, letting only a fraction of their concern appear on their face. Just enough to pass the ruse that they were still nervous about coming back here, not enough to tell everyone know nervous they were that their super secret evil villain identity had been discovered.

 

When they entered they paused, based on their first impression this was an intervention. All it was missing was a banner. Everyone was standing around the table and staring at them, they may as well have had envelopes with concerned letters in their hands. Everyone aside from Herald, who was sitting in a chair, his body curled into a ball and a guilty look on his face. 

 

Maybe it was an intervention for him. 

 

They could just picture it.

 

_ ‘Herald, please stop flying through the hallways it makes the staff really uncomfortable.’ _

 

_ ‘No more picking people up and flying away with them without permission.’ _

 

_ ‘Herald, stop floating to make yourself seem taller we all know you’re five-foot-nine and that’s okay. Steel had to get implants to finally hit six feet.’ _

 

Then there was a tiny noise, seemingly from Herald, but they couldn’t ever remember a time he’d  _ meowed _ . Maybe it was a phase, he was young enough to still go through phases right?

 

“Hey, Cade.” He sounded sheepish, a boyish grin spreading across his face.

 

Steel glowered at him and Argent’s face twitched in annoyance. 

 

He’d done something bad to land himself in the dog house and now they were supposed to bail him out.

 

This was a  _ ‘come get your mans’ _ call.

 

“Tell them what you did.” It was Ortega who finally spoke, arms crossed as he looked down at the younger hero. He didn’t look angry, more like he was amused and forcing himself to look disappointed. Like a dad trying to be bad cop. 

 

Herald sighed and gently unfurled himself from his protective ball, exposing a tiny puff of orange fur.

 

A  _ kitten. _

 

This oughta be good. 

 

“I was just flying to the corner store-” Steel grunted at him, urging him to get to the point.

 

Christ. He  _ flew _ to the corner store. Cade was still having trouble wrapping their head around that, it was two buildings over. And he _ flew _ .

 

He sighed, glancing down at the kitten before looking back at them, meeting their near black eyes with hopeful puppy dog eyes of his own. “An old woman flagged me down and said there was a kitten stuck on the fire escape on the building next door. I did the hero thing and-”

 

Argent interrupted with a harsh scoff and Herald frowned at her, annoyed about the interruption but not annoyed enough to pick a fight.

 

“And saved the kitten. I looked everywhere for its mom or an owner but I couldn’t find either so-”

 

“So you thought you’d bring it here.” Steel again, sounding every bit like the constipated old man he was.

 

Jokes on him, Cade knew he was secretly a softie. He had a dog named  _ Spoon _ for fucks sake. 

 

“It needs to be taken care of!” 

 

Danny, as they’d affectionately taken to calling him, was right. A kitten that small needed to be looked after, not round the clock but pretty damn close. Nobody seemed willing to argue with him about that, all focusing glares and disappointed looks at him in lieu of speaking up. 

 

They took a minute to wonder if he’d flown back with the kitten, that sounded like a terrible idea and they’d like to think that he was smarter than that.

 

“Look, I want to see it go to a good home.”

 

Wait what?

 

They could see where this was going.

 

_ Oh no. _

  
They weren’t getting a cat.

  
They had plans, big plans. Their lives were busy enough as is: being Cade, Eden, and Wraith was difficult enough. They didn’t have time to raise a cat.

 

Moreso, they refused to be that stereotypical Villain that had a fluffy pet cat with a stupid name. 

 

“Cade, would you take it?” He held the kitten up for emphasis, rubbing it against his cheek while giving them puppy eyes.

 

Hell no.

 

_ Hell fuckin’ no. _

 

Herald had lost his damn mind. How dare he try to take advantage of their relationship, which was definitely not at the stage where they would get a cat together. 

 

_ Hell. _

 

_ No. _

 

“So what’d you end up naming the cat?” Ortega asked cheerfully glancing around the room, eyes flicking over posters encouraging people to vaccinate their animals. 

 

He’d been excited for them to get a cat, as excited as their therapist had been. He’d gone with them to pick up bowls, a tiny collar and a ridiculously huge bed considering how tiny the little guy was. He’d even gone as far to buy them a little sling to carry the baby in, which actually came in handy when they were working on some tech and wanted to keep the little shit close.

 

“Porker.”

 

He didn’t need to say anything, the expression on his face said it all.

 

“He eats a lot.” Their little piggy was also a huge cuddle bug but they weren’t going to admit it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback so much i eat it


End file.
